Art
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: The colours in Dan's workroom are like sweetest candy, but the man inside is even sweeter. Sequel to other RyoDan fics. Future AU; shounen ai RyoDan.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Between the 1st and 25th of December, I kept posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates were in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The last series of five was five continuations -- either sequels or updates to old fics. This continues the series from _Amazement, Sadistic Smiles, Homecoming, Crisps and Kisses_, and _Pillow Talk.  
_

* * *

Art

There was something about Taichi's workroom that always reminded Ryoma of a candy store. Had he been more inclined to sappy declarations he might have said it was because Taichi himself was so very sweet; as it was, though, he was quite happy to give full credit to all the bright colourful things strewn about. Pencils, markers, paints and whatnot filled the room in something Taichi preferred to call an order, reflecting every shade of rainbow on their sides. Various drawings and paintings covered the walls, from simple sketches to works of countless hours, and in the middle of this bright realm sat Taichi, concentrating on his latest object of affection.

Ryoma walked up to his lover, settling a hand on Taichi's shoulder. "What're you working on?" he asked, leaning forward to look over Taichi's shoulder. It looked like… a drawing. Of two teens, far as he could tell, anyway.

"Oh, just some illustrations." Taichi turned to smile at him a bit. "One of those 'things you don't dare ask' books. It's kind of interesting, really."

"I hope it's one of the good ones," Ryoma murmured. "Wouldn't wanna you get mixed in some of those loonies' stuff."

"Well, my English is still a bit shaky, you know," Dan said, pouting a bit. "What sort of contraception is 'abstinence?'"

Ryoma stared at his lover in shock. Dan looked seriously back for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You really should have seen your face," Dan laughed. "You looked like I'd just asked if I could marry your mother."

"...I can't believe you can still get to me with that," Ryoma groaned, then swatted Dan lightly over the head. "Anyway. What I came here to ask was, are you on a tight deadline or something, or can you take the night off? A couple of guys from work are going to this new club tonight, and it's been a while since we were out of the house properly."

"I do think I can manage that, provided I get this one coloured. I should be on schedule, then." Dan smiled, a hand seeking Ryoma's apparently just for the sake of entwining their fingers. Ryoma certainly didn't complain. "Is that new guy coming along, too? The voice check guy I haven't met yet? Ryan, I think he was?"

"What, hoping to cheat on me? Yeah, last I heard he was coming, too." Ryoma smirked. "...Hey, you know how the guys talk of you as my wife? I don't think he's caught on yet."

That gained a chuckle from Dan. "So, what? You going to introduce me as that self-same wife, or as random arm candy for the night?"

"Depends on how well you behave." Ryoma leant down to press a kiss on Dan's lips. "I guess I'll leave you to your colours for now, then. Wouldn't want you to fail at your job just because my workmates are all slackers."

"That's just because you're contagious." This time, Dan dodged the swat, a slight smirk on his face. "Tsk, tsk, domestic violence. Now how should I react to that?"

"Shut up and get back to work before I do it for you and accidentally colour that guy blue," Ryoma replied calmly. "I'll go call Matt and tell him you're coming along; he's orchestrating this whole thing."

"Poor Matt." Dan shook his head, smiling, before giving Ryoma a light shove. "Now, shoo! I'm doing markers for this and you're standing right in front of them."

Ryoma glanced behind himself, seeing rows upon rows of markers in every hue on a little table. "Oh, I see. You love your markers more than you love me."

"Well, they were here far before you. You'll just have to learn how to share." Dan smiled his prettiest smile and Ryoma felt that funny little bit of warmth inside him.

Then he turned to go and call his manager. One more artist among all the music people certainly couldn't hurt.

Especially one as sweet as his was.


End file.
